


Expedition One

by Fireback



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireback/pseuds/Fireback
Summary: This work is currently in a beta state and is actively being worked on.Humanity is about to venture forth from Sol with its first true interstellar expedition. The military vessel UNS Venture and the science vessel UNS Sagan, under captains Dayo Chike and Malcolm MacDowell will be the first to begin surveying and exploring star systems and planets outside of Sol, blazing a trail for the rest of humanity to follow.





	

Expedition One

Dayo blinked, she felt the back of her throat dry up as she tried not to stare at the camera drones hovering around the studio. Doctor MacDowell betrayed none of the unease that she knew she felt, instead he met their host with an easy gaze and continued his point.  
“My objection to the military escort is simple. This is a historic occasion, the first time that we as humans will step onto the galactic stage and make ourselves known. I feel that if this is to be our first step it is best taken by a vessel of pure science and exploration. To introduce ourselves to the galaxy with a gunship may well set the tone for all our future dealings with whatever intelligent life that may be out there.”  
Again, Dayo quietly cursed the brass for putting her up here. She understood their reasons, as the Navy was desperately looking for a mission other than hunting potential near earth asteroids. They wanted to put a safe, non-threatening face to this mission, as the overwhelming majority of the senior captains came from the old-school Unification Wars school. She was the best of the new generation, not associated with the strife from the Lost Century. Yet it didn’t make it easier to face the cameras.  
The interviewer, turned to Dayo.  
“Captain Chike, what is your opinion on the matter of military escort for humanity’s first superluminal, extrasolar expedition?”  
Dayo blinked and swallowed, taking a moment to consider her words.  
“I understand Doctor MacDowell’s objections and I respect them.”  
She paused for a moment and took a quick sip of water to kill the dry feel scratching at the back of her throat.  
“Nobody wants humanity’s first contact to end in an armed engagement, least of all the navy and even more so for me personally. However, ultimately we don’t know what we’ll encounter out there. A military escort for a ship carrying some of the brightest scientific minds of humanity seems like a sensible precaution. At very least, my officers and crew will gladly lay down their lives to ensure that Doctor MacDowell’s crew are able to make it back to Earth, no matter what we find out there.”  
The interviewer smiled, then addressed MacDowell.  
“Malcolm, may I call you Malcolm?”  
Doctor MacDowell nodded and gestured for him to continue.  
“Captain Chike makes a good point, we don’t know what we will find out there. Surely the case for military escort is entirely reasonable?”  
Malcolm smiled.  
“Perhaps, but throughout history almost every major expedition of the Age of Exploration was, first and foremost, a warship with scientific and cultural discovery being only a secondary concern. For the first time in history, a scientific expedition, uncoupled from our barbaric, colonial past may have been revolutionary. Instead we have yet another armed expedition, and again in a small way we have again capitulated to our old fear of the unknown.”  
“That sounds remarkably idealistic, some would say naive?”  
Malcolm smiled, then shrugged.  
“Maybe, idealism has been something I have been accused of before. Yet I also believe that if there was anything out there that has the power to end us, they may well have done so already. Which leads me to believe that if anything is out there, it is at worst disinterested in us, at best leaving us alone so that we may blaze our own trail. As a matter of fact, our own expedition will be operating under a similar set of ethics, should we encounter a less technologically capable alien civilization. This is my long winded way of saying, that my idealism is somewhat informed by what little observational evidence of theoretical, technically advanced, alien civilization. We are still here, uncontacted and as far as we known, undisturbed. Which means either they don’t exist, haven’t found us, or leaving us alone. Given the relative age of the universe, galaxy, and the number of highly probably habitable exoplanets that we have observed, my bet is on the last option.”  
“Interesting, Captain Chike, with that in mind, what do you think your chances of taking on a potential alien adversary.”  
Dayo paused for a moment and considered her words carefully.  
“We’ve run wargames with theoretical spacecraft of both greater, equal, and lesser capabilities and we expect to be able to successfully retreat or delay the adversary long enough for the science vessel to retreat, even if it means the loss of my own spacecraft. My people and I know what is expected of us in this case and we are prepared to do our duty.”  
Dayo paused for a second to catch her breath.  
“Of course, we all hope it never comes to that, and I look forward to a peaceful first contact and to introduce ourselves on the galactic stage.”  
The host gave a slight nod.  
“For the viewers across the Earth and her colonies in Sol, your family also has some history with interstellar exploration. You had a great uncle on the Unity, Lieutenant Atu Chike, part of the Unity’s pathfinder group. Tragically lost in the Wayfarer Station disaster along with both the Hyacinth, Unity, and the Endeavor. How does it feel to pick up where he left off?”  
Dayo breathed in slightly, she had been expecting the question and had rehearsed.  
“Uncle Chike has a place of pride in my family, a picture on our memorial war along with all of our ancestors. His death and the death of every brave soul on those ships was a tragedy that almost killed mankind’s drive for interstellar travel. Yet, we persevered, nursed our shattered pride, restored our confidence and now we stand ready to pick up the torch and move forward. I’m proud to be one of the few that will take up the baton of interstellar exploration and carry it forward.”  
“Very good Captain Dayo, is there anything you would like to say to the people of Sol?”  
Dayo turned to the closest camera drone and gave a smile.  
“I’m honoured that the people of Sol have invested their trust in me to be one of the first few to venture forth from our home star, but rest assured, I won’t be the last. A galaxy of vast immensity lies before us and exploring it may yet be the greatest chapter in the history of humanity. I’m excited to be alive here and now, but I’m also certain that the best days of humanity are yet to come.”  
The host nodded, then turned back to MacDowell.  
“And you, doctor. Do you have anything to say to humanity before you depart for your historic mission?”  
MacDowell looked at the closest drone and smiled.  
“We are able to go forth because of all of you at home, those of you that believed in the dream of interstellar exploration. We owe it to all of you, the armies of scientists, engineers, fabricators, shipwrights, astronomers, advocates, ambassadors and voters that made this dream possible. To paraphrase the great visionary for which my vessel is named: ‘’The surface of the Earth is the shore of the cosmic ocean. On this shore we’ve learned most of what we know. Recently we’ve waded out ankle deep and the water seems inviting’. What we’re going to find out there is the very stuff that lived in the imaginations of all those scientists and explorers that came before us, and how fortunate we are to be alive now to see it.”  
The host nodded, then turned back to the closest camera.  
“Inspirational words, Doctor MacDowell. In two days time Expedition One will depart Earth to begin the first stage of mankind’s program of interstellar exploration. Thank you both, Doctor MacDowell, Captain Chike of the United Nations Science Corps and the United Nations Navy, thank you both for your time.  
“Done!” A slick voice piped over her earpiece.  
At once both MacDowell and the Interviewer appeared to visibly relax. The interviewer was up and walking towards the set manager less than a minute later. Malcolm sat still for a moment, then turned to face her.  
“You did well, for a career Starman at any rate.”  
Dayo grimaced and palmed her earpiece out of her ear.  
“I used to watch you as a child, you know.”  
“Oh, which one?”  
“The Solar System Circle, I used to watch it every Saturday evening with my brother. What got to me is how calm you always were, whether testifying before the General Assembly or explaining the alien beauty of the hydrocarbon lakes of Titan. Your voice could put me to sleep, and often did.”  
“Yet you found yourself in the Navy rather than the Survey Corps?”  
Dayo shrugged.  
“The UN Armed Forces is something my family has always done. My great grandfather served in the First Kenyan Battalion. He was amongst the first United Nations troops to serve on the American Midwestern Line. And I just talked about great uncle Atu. Personally, I’m honoured to serve. It carries on a proud tradition that keeps the planet together and functional. Creating a peace that we all enjoy.”  
Malcolm chuckled for a moment, then shook his head.  
“Soldiers without any wars to fight, I sincerely hope that whatever we find out there, we definitively prove that the need for soldiers and armies is a holdover from a much darker time of our history. No offence intended, Captain.”  
“None taken, and I sincerely hope that what we find out there doesn’t disappoint you.”  
Dayo got up and straightened her uniform jacket.  
“Have you got any plans before we depart?” MacDowell asked.  
Malcolm got up and fell into step beside her as they made their way out of the studio.  
“This is my last night on Earth, I catch the first shuttle up to the Venture at o six hundred tomorrow. Quite frankly, I was planning to sleep, though I doubt I’ll be able to drift off. I suspect I’ll re-read the mission plan tonight, check it again and again find nothing wrong. How about you?”  
“Much of the same, I suspect. I will see you on Gagarin Station in a day or so?”  
“Indeed, have a good night, Doctor.”


End file.
